


【翻译】Ulterior Motives别有用心  by Sineala

by viola20208102



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds, Marvel Ultimates, Planet Hulk (2015)
Genre: Battleworld (Marvel), Gladiators, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Prostitution, Sexual Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola20208102/pseuds/viola20208102
Summary: 史蒂夫是斗界某个长久被遗忘的领域的幸存者之一，他在战斗中被俘虏并卖去了阿尔卡德1。在巴基和恶魔龙2的帮助下，史蒂夫白日在斗兽场3中战斗——晚上则被贡献给斗兽场最富有的客户。一晚，他被送给了安东尼奥•斯塔克，一个对不完全是他的人抱有大量感情的男人，而最终他们达成了共识。





	【翻译】Ulterior Motives别有用心  by Sineala

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ulterior Motives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522473) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 给Cap-IM Bingo，梗是“竞技场”。  
> 感谢Muccamukk的想法，感谢Kalashia，Kiyaa，和Magicasen的校对。  
> 这个设定在浩克星球的迷你系列之前——所以史蒂夫是个角斗士而巴基还活着——当然也在斗界终焉的主线之前。设定616和终极已经被糅合到斗界的曼哈顿领域中但这里早于他们为此碰到麻烦，啊，随便什么发生在斗界终焉的事。从根本上讲，这是个在此设定上比你想象中开心得多的故事。享受一段无意义的小黄文吧。

 

原文：6922词

译文：12446字

 

 

实际上史蒂夫并不喜欢战斗。

 

他这么想着，同时挥动斧子，砍掉一个怪兽的脑袋，低头躲过飞溅的血液。这该是件有意思的事，他猜想，但他完全不喜欢。

 

这本来是巴基的主意：加入军队。当他们凝视着超级士兵海报时，他说 _我们可以同他们战斗_ 。海报上，山姆•威尔逊回望他们，握着盾牌，背着翅膀。 _你不想战斗吗？_ 巴基问。 _你难道不想做点什么吗？_

 

他想拯救他的领域。他们的领域。当然他也这么做了。

 

所以他们参军了，然后变成了超级士兵，然后他们战斗。他们失散，他们投降。

 

然后现在他们在这，史蒂夫和巴基，在杜姆领域的外郊，成为了阿尔卡德斗兽场的角斗士。恶魔站在他们这边，他们不可阻挡。他们踏入角斗场时，人们嘶吼着他们的名。而现在，当然，他们赢了。这不意味着什么。他们不会有自由，尤其当他们能如此好地娱乐群众，提高收视率。他杀人，或者被杀，没有别的选择。这里是斗界，而世界皆以神君杜姆的意愿塑造。

 

时间逐渐模糊了：训练，跟恶魔一起蜷曲着睡在马厩里，吃那些他过去嗤之以鼻的食物。他记得自己过去常常抱怨野战口粮。然后是战斗。他一般不思考如何战斗。他只是知道该怎么做。他知道自己擅长这个。血清让他对此得心应手。他让训练的肌肉记忆接管身体，挥动斧子，敌人便落在他脚边。他希望他们会让他停下。他们永远也不会让他停下。

 

但那儿仍有一块闪着高光的地方。他的一线希望。

 

性爱。

 

哦，史蒂夫可不蠢。他知道那意味着控制他的另一种方式，让他自满，好像只要他常常与人发生关系就不会逃跑或反击似的。但在打血清之前，他一直是个任何人都不会多看一眼的家伙，然后战争爆发了…之后，嗯，就没什么时间瞎混了。但他现在空得只剩时间了。

 

而且，知道在一切结束后会有一瞬欢愉，这让生活中无尽的灰暗变得稍微明亮了些。这让他期待战斗，几乎，因为他知道如果他打得很好，之后，会有一些男人和女人等着他。他们，一些粉丝眼神发亮期待着与一位角斗士共度一夜，他们能让彼此开心，只是一小会儿。谁不想要这个呢？他或许是个超级士兵，但他仍是个男人。他有欲求。

 

他觉得自己真的需要这个，今晚。

 

当斧子落在最后一个伽马变种怪上时人群欢呼出声，血液渗进沙土。巴基早上有一场单人战斗，今晚只有他与恶魔作伴。

 

恶魔扬起它巨大的脑袋咆哮，史蒂夫高举起双手。他沾血的斧子在会场的灯光下闪着微光；摄像头快速拉近给他们特写。他的盔甲——对他曾经的美国队长制服的拙劣模仿——已然暗淡，洒满尘土，汗水浸湿了他装饰性的裙边，从裸露的双腿上淌下。他过去期待如果他做得够好他们就会给他一条裤子，但是没有。人们喜爱他的身体。他知道。他们都渴望他的身体，以各种方式。

 

他对着镜头微笑。这就是他的生活了。

 

**——————————**

 

当欢呼声沉寂后，他与恶魔朝大门走去。一队驯兽师已然等着恶魔，如往常一样，把它带回马厩，为它冲洗身上的血液。史蒂夫拍了拍他的尾巴，让它走了。

 

一个男人正等着史蒂夫，一位阿尔卡德的雇员，像某些时候一样。史蒂夫猜想自己今晚做得够好而从某位观众那里赢得了更多…性趣。他已经为这个念头半硬了。神君杜姆在上，他真的需要这个。灰暗的未来，角斗场里无穷无尽的岁月，今晚这些念头正在痛击他。

 

男人低头致意。“今晚你想找个伴吗，队长？”

 

这不是真正的胁迫。他总是有说不的自由。有时候他说了。然而，这仍是卖淫。阿尔卡德有一些不错的小副业。他知道钱在链条上的某处转手，但他一个子也没见过。当他不能离开时，钱对他又有什么用呢？对他，这只是性。他喜欢性爱。那很简单。很放松。有意思。

 

史蒂夫笑起来。脸上干涸的血迹裂开口子。“他们想要我先洗个澡吗？”

 

某些人不想。这因人而异，他想。个人来说他觉得血液有点太过了，但是某些人喜欢从角斗场新鲜出炉的他，充满汗水和皮革的气味。满足他们的角斗士幻想。

 

“是的，先洗澡。”男人说。神色不变。“他希望你之后能穿回铠甲。”

 

哦，是的，铠甲。很多人都有盔甲性癖。史蒂夫对此接受良好。他真的十分期待夜间的休息；在幻想中，他已描绘出温暖而热情的某人，教他跌进床里。他能感觉到自己的老二变硬，期待十足，他抵抗着用盾牌遮住下体的冲动。尽管侍者早就把他看光了。

 

史蒂夫点头。“好的。带路吧。”

 

**——————————**

 

史蒂夫洗澡的时候侍者拿走了盔甲去清理。现在没有其他人在浴室了。史蒂夫走过长长的半墙*，足音回响在瓷砖上，他随意地找了个淋浴头。温暖的水流冲洗过他的身体，在水雾中，他放松地叹息着，让血液与尘土褪去，抗拒着拿起老二的冲动。当然，他享有这样的私人空间，但他马上会得到比他的手好得多的东西，他坚定地告诉自己。这个想法并没有让勃起消退。

*即没有连到天花板的墙，在家装中一般在成人腰部的高度。

 

他低头扫视自己，打满肥皂，然后开始清洗头发，用护发素把头发理顺。在有人等着他时，他们就会给他这种好闻的佛手柑香味的，让他的头发顺滑又闪亮。几乎每个与他共度一夜的人都喜欢他的头发。

 

他好奇这个人会是谁。一个男人，他们说。他会想操史蒂夫吗？或者他想让史蒂夫干他？史蒂夫对这两者没有偏好；那都很好。他想象着温柔的双手，温暖的微笑。他想象着在余韵里爱抚对方，有那么几分钟能够闭上眼，假装一切都会好起来。

 

他想要自由，但当他不能拥有时，至少他能享有仅剩的一点仁慈。

 

**——————————**

 

电梯没有停在史蒂夫预计的楼层。建筑的中间三层楼都租给了购买角斗士的人，供他们享受整晚，或只是几个小时。史蒂夫在那有过一段不错的时光。房间很小，大体相同，储备着大量的润滑液、玩具和随便什么有人可能需要的东西。床很舒服。远胜于他和巴基平日将就的谷棚。然而，他并不常常睡在上面，除非有人买了他整晚。他很确定今晚有一整晚的时间。他期待这个。

 

但电梯继续上升，一层高过一层；电梯没有停下。他几乎能从云间看见角斗场了。史蒂夫不安地转移着重心，这让他的盔甲碰撞出声。他希望自己带着盾牌，或者斧子。他正在走进一片未知的领域。

 

电梯最终平稳地停下。门开了。是顶楼。顶层套房。史蒂夫从未来过这儿。

 

电梯员抬起眉毛，示意他走出。背后的门关上了，而围绕他的是一片······铺张浪费。

 

套房饰以豪华的羊绒地毯和镀金穹顶。没有墙；每一扇落地窗都一览无余。楼梯通向高低错落的平台，将房间分隔成不同的区域。而最令人瞩目的，当然了，是一张巨大的床，一张位于房间远处最高平台中央的四柱床，铺着浅色的丝绸的床单。

 

而房间唯一的使用者，令史蒂夫惊讶的是，不在任何靠近床的地方。他坐在低台的长沙发中，手里拿着红酒。身旁的桌子摆着酒瓶和空杯。然后他站起，转身，史蒂夫终于得见尊容。

 

他很…英俊。几乎和史蒂夫等高，褐色皮肤，黑发蓝眼。肌肉匀称。山羊胡子彰显出他的优雅，嘴角带笑，眼神明亮。身着不菲的深色西装。那么，他是从更现代的领域来的，那很好；史蒂夫总觉得自己和同时代的人更有共同语言。他不属于史蒂夫的王国。再没人从那儿来了。少数幸存者成了俘虏，而他们中无人拥有这等可观的财富，现在不会。但他的眼中也有某种忧虑，史蒂夫了解这个，以自己的方式，这个男人是个军人。他见过战争。

 

“史蒂夫，亲爱的，”男人柔声道，举起酒杯做了个不知是致意还是干杯的动作，史蒂夫瞬间凝固了。

 

这个人知道他的名字。

 

这不是史蒂夫常用的名字，再也不了。在角斗场看来，他是队长，对他们来说除了队长他什么也不是。那些买他夜晚作伴的人不知道他的名。他们从未听过史蒂夫•罗杰斯这个名字。是的，他是巴基的史蒂夫，但他很久，很久没有当过别人的史蒂夫了。

 

当然，他一听到就猜出为什么男人知道他的名字——他的领域一定也有一个史蒂夫。他这些年听够了在多得令人印象深刻的领域里，他是美国队长，第一个也是唯一一个美国队长， 唯一的超级士兵。他是一段传奇。这人一定是从那些地方来的。但他叫史蒂夫名字的方式就像史蒂夫是他的 _朋友_ ，这又增加了另一重怪异：一个认识他的其他领域副本的人，一个把他当成朋友的人，花了一笔多得罪恶的钱买他过夜。

 

好吧，这会变得……很不一样。

 

史蒂夫清清喉咙，站直身体。“恐怕你赢过我了，先生”

陌生人的凝视中闪过短暂的忧伤，史蒂夫看着他意识到史蒂夫并不知道他是谁。陌生人皱起眉头。显然他期待着史蒂夫能认出他。

 

“他们没告诉你我的名字？”

 

在史蒂夫的经验中，名字并不重要。一般他们不会有很多言语交流，只是干柴烈火直切正题。他不确定现在是怎么回事，也不确定自己是否喜欢这个。他真希望自己带了盾。或者他的恐龙。

 

他摇摇头。

 

“安东尼奥·斯塔克，”男人露出一个熟练的笑容。“但，拜托，请叫我托尼。我喜欢朋友们叫我托尼。”微笑软和下来，变得更真实，他用没拿着酒的手比了个手势：“你想靠近一些吗？我保证我不咬人。除非你好好地求我，亲爱的。”

 

这隐意让史蒂夫感到温暖的刺痛；他的身体已经准备充分，欲求不满，蓄势待发了。但托尼的话中还有些有趣的内涵：托尼知道如何阅读他。史蒂夫有掩盖反应的习惯；他必须这么做，为了生存。那不该如此明显地展示出他完全在紧张。但是托尼看着他就只是······明白。所以不管他是谁，他该死地了解透了那个领域的史蒂夫。然而，他在这里。

 

“我感觉到从你来的地方，我已经是你的朋友了，”史蒂夫冒险说道，径直走出电梯，绕过扶手椅，走下三级台阶加入托尼，站在沙发边。

 

 “嗯哼，对，”托尼发出一声慵懒的赞同，他向后靠在沙发上，拍了拍身旁的垫子：“在家里我有一个你。但他可远非······温顺，让我们这么说，比起你。”然后他的眼睛被笑意点亮了。“而且，我永远无法拒绝一个有大斧子的男人。”

 

当史蒂夫靠近时不禁笑起来；他已经被买下并付了钱，好多年没人费心去投入任何精力了。被调情，被认为值得吸引令人精神愉悦。他整理裙边，如此坐下时不会让托尼看到太多风光，虽然托尼看他落座时眼神的闪光昭示他期待着比史蒂夫提供的好得多的风景。史蒂夫的阴茎充血立起，贴着短裙。托尼的凝视下落到他的大腿，即使在皮甲的阻隔下他看不到多少。托尼舔了舔嘴唇。

 

实际上史蒂夫也在试着把注意力集中到谈话上。他想搞清楚这个家伙。他提到了斧子，这意味着——“你看了我的战斗？”

 

“我看了，”托尼声明。“你很让人印象深刻。”史蒂夫发现自己在为赞赏而微笑。“然后我被告知你或许，啊嗯，可以以合适的价格供应给有兴趣的人，而，额······我挺有兴趣的，亲爱的”他弯腰捡起酒瓶。“酒？”

 

血清后他可能是不会喝醉了，但他绝不会拒绝品尝生命中美好的事物。“是的，请”

 

托尼看起来对此有些惊讶；史蒂夫好奇另一个自己是否是个禁酒主义者。托尼的双手熟练又敏捷地倒了一杯酒，给史蒂夫递过去，长长的手指轻扫而过。史蒂夫渴望得颤抖。

 

“所以，史蒂夫，”托尼慢吞吞地拉长调子，懒散又热切。他向后靠，呷了一口酒。“跟我谈谈你自己。我本来猜测你来自那些有着铠甲和霸王龙的落后区域。但你不是，对吗？”

 

旧日的忧伤淹没了他。他可以好一段时间不想家。大部分是试着不想。他没有可以回的家了。“不，”他说，声音粗哑：“这是竞技场的装备，而恶魔只是······恶魔。我是······我原本来自西方的领域之一。我们与天启作战。我们输了。我投降了。现在那里全都属于天启的领土了。”

 

托尼张开了嘴，眼中笼罩着理解的痛苦：“我很抱歉。”

 

“没事。这没什么大不了的。”他说着，喝了口酒。相当不错。

 

“不，这很重要。”托尼说。史蒂夫有种奇怪的感觉好像托尼真的在关心似的。“在每个领域里你都是个士兵，对吗？超级士兵？”

 

这问题听起来比偶然的兴趣有更多的含义；史蒂夫猜测托尼知道一些他的国家的计划。

 

史蒂夫点头。“我是其中之一，在我来的地方。我得知在其他领域，这个计划更······专属于我。”

 

托尼轻笑，但表情也暗淡下来：“可以这么说、你是唯一一个成功的。长年来我们多次试着复制血清。但失败是······灾难性的。”托尼咬住嘴唇。这里面一定有故事。一次战斗。一场战争。

 

史蒂夫伸出舌头扫过嘴唇舔舐一滴酒液。托尼的目光，完全能意料到地，追逐着他的动作，史蒂夫觉得自己穿得太多了，即使他知道绝对没有。

 

“我对你来说是什么，托尼？”

 

托尼扯出半个微笑。“一个朋友。一位战友。一个手足兄弟。”他叹气：“在我来的地方，我们都是英雄。美国队长和钢铁侠。终极战队的初始成员。”他用杯子比了个手势。“那就是我，钢铁侠。战甲让我明白了要走的路。这就是为什么我想看看你的。就这些和，好吧。”托尼抬起眉毛，多少有些甜蜜地斜睨着他：“我得承认我别有用心。”

 

“而你为此用意付了钱，”史蒂夫指出。“我很期待了解更多。”

 

托尼从鼻子里发出惊讶的笑声。“你知道，”他轻声说，“你看起来和他完全一样，但你说这种话的时候，我知道他永远——”他的声音渐渐低下去。

 

史蒂夫不知道如何扮演这个人。他也不确定托尼想要他这样。但先了解更多没有坏处。

 

“你爱着他，”史蒂夫冒险说道，因为那听起来是最安全的猜测。

 

托尼举起杯子喝干了它，很久没有回答。“谈到爱情时我可是个倒霉的家伙，”他说，这也几乎不算是个回答。“如果我真的靠近他，我不认为我的记录会有所改善。我觉得他不太能接受这个。他是个······复杂的男人，我的史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫不适地皱起眉。“他那么严厉吗？”他讨厌思考自己是个刻薄的人，即使那不是真正的他。

 

但托尼马上摇了头。“完全不是。他······他很难形容，我想。一个有着深沉情感的男人。生活不曾善待他。他有好多东西得去适应，和我们。和我。”他看起来忧郁而哀伤。“他不坏。他只是······一个比你更固执的人，亲爱的。”

 

“我不知道，”史蒂夫说，决定正如他认为的那样，托尼显然是那种喜欢一点点双关的人。“说到我自己，我现在就很硬。”他眨眨眼。

 

托尼又笑起来，仍然有点震惊。“嗯，”他低语。“我认识的史蒂夫会在开这样的玩笑之前把自己扔出窗户。或者任何当着他的面这样做的人。”

 

史蒂夫犹豫地望向窗外。这里很高。

“他绝对会的。”托尼重复，声调中混杂着恼怒和深情。

 

史蒂夫的胸骨下有种温暖的感觉，像是整年的阴郁后洒下的阳光。他想把这个带给托尼，他意识到。他喜欢这个男人带着甜蜜又狡黠的微笑，嘴里满是喜爱的亲呢。他希望托尼开心。他们都很孤单，以不同的方式。但他们可以做得比那更好，只是今晚。

 

史蒂夫放下杯子，倾身捉住了托尼空着的那只手。托尼的皮肤温暖，带着乳液的柔滑，摸起来很舒服。托尼为他的抓握小小地跳了一下，像是不习惯在他身边有人采取先手。

 

“托尼，”史蒂夫轻柔地说，低沉而尽他所能地诱惑，他听到托尼的呼吸呛住了。“你想我们做什么，嗯？今晚我是你的。所有你想要的。所有你想象的。你都可以拥有。”

 

托尼疯狂地四处乱瞟。他只有六英寸远，却不想看着史蒂夫的眼睛。史蒂夫好奇是他想要的真有那么极端，还是只是为多年以后这终于不仅仅是个梦想的突然可能而吃惊。

 

“如果你想的话可以叫我史蒂夫，”史蒂夫建议，带着微笑，因为他发现玩笑让这个男人放松。“这已经是我的名字了。很方便。”

 

从没有一个买他的人用过这个名字。

 

他用手指轻抚托尼的手背，最终托尼重重地咽了一口，对上了他的凝视。

 

“我想要的没什么特别的。”托尼说，挂上一个练习过的笑容。声音再次起伏，带着自我肯定，然而眼睛仍然不安地睁大着，一片深蓝仿佛狂乱的流水。史蒂夫得到了双重印象：托尼并不容易失去控制，而当他如此时他总是擅长伪装。“老实说，亲爱的，我希望你干我。”

 

托尼咬住嘴唇，一个紧张的表示。史蒂夫知道那不是全部。

 

史蒂夫是个优秀的战略家，非常擅长看穿别人，而看透托尼想要的一点都不困难。毕竟，托尼也不是随便找上他的。还有，好吧，扮演不完全是他的人，或许会很奇怪，但不会是史蒂夫做过最奇怪的事。而且这能让托尼高兴。

 

史蒂夫等待着。整整五分钟。他让自己的拇指划过托尼手腕的内侧。那里有一些疤。托尼的生活并不轻松。

 

“而且？”史蒂夫提示，非常绅士地。

 

托尼再次瞟向别处。“这太荒唐了，”他恼怒地低语。“你不是他，我 _知道_ 你不是他，你是你自己，我不应该——”

 

“我很有兴趣，”史蒂夫说，那让托尼高兴了一点点。史蒂夫微笑：“你看起来是个好人，托尼，我希望你能得到你想要的。”

 

托尼望着他，笑了回来。这是个真正的笑容。史蒂夫喜欢这样子。“好吧，”托尼说。“好啊。是的。拜托。”

 

史蒂夫咧开嘴。“好。你想要我穿上还是脱掉铠甲？”

 

“脱掉，”托尼毫不犹豫地回答。“如果我们要那么做，我——我想看着你。”

 

当他这么说时，史蒂夫知道，他不是在说史蒂夫；史蒂夫是个替身，是一个——照托尼所说——对此并没有兴趣的男人的代理。史蒂夫不介意。托尼很英俊，温和，而且正在此处，史蒂夫对两者都足够感兴趣。

 

史蒂夫估计托尼认识的史蒂夫·罗杰斯不用穿金属的板甲。幸运的混蛋。

 

“当然，”史蒂夫说。“我可以回头看吗？”

 

托尼露出一个乐意的笑容，着手松开领带：“这当然可以安排，亲爱的。”

**——————————**

 

托尼和他说的一样好；他对这套盔甲了如指掌。盔甲的碎片落满了整个房间，蜿蜒着指向床，直到史蒂夫光裸着坐到床垫边上。托尼脱掉了外套，领带和鞋子，但也仅仅如此了。他解开了衬衫上的头两颗纽扣，喉结的凹陷诱人地移动，延续进肌肉发达的胸膛，这景象让史蒂夫变得更硬了。他想把嘴放在他身上。他想舔遍他的全身。但他突然意识到托尼的史蒂夫并不是那种人。

 

托尼，实际上，不知为什么从把史蒂夫脱光开始就避免盯着他的身体，史蒂夫将其视为惊人的壮举，毕竟一整个史蒂夫都在这儿任凭观赏呢。但托尼只是露出了一个小小的，鼓励的微笑，像是史蒂夫没有每月和一打不同的人睡觉，像是这是第一次而他需要表现出最好的状态。像是他觉得史蒂夫会崩溃。

 

史蒂夫试着把所有的碎片整合成一个形象。他从来不是一个好演员，但是杜姆在上，他会尝试的。

 

没关系。今晚他可以成为托尼的史蒂夫。

 

“史蒂夫，”托尼低语。

 

史蒂夫把眼睛睁得又圆又大，天真又单纯，牙齿犹疑地咬着嘴唇。“我很高兴我们现在在一起了，托尼，”他轻声说。“我对你有感觉好久了。”

 

这感觉是个安全的引入。他考虑过加入 _我从来不知道你也有同样的感觉_ ，但是决定任何一个认识托尼三十秒的人都能清楚地意识到托尼对他的领域的史蒂夫是什么感情。

 

托尼的喉咙里发出了微弱的破碎声，好像这就是他一直想听到的，但他眼中仍有某种遥远而痛苦的东西。刺眼而不协调。这不是他幻想中的进展。

 

史蒂夫做错了。他已经说错了什么。他想起托尼同他调情的样子，对他的回应惊讶的样子，当他说自己认识的史蒂夫不会好好坦白感情的眼神。史蒂夫本来猜这家伙是个直的。但那不一定对。他不一定是直的。

 

是 _压抑_ 。

 

行。好吧。他可以做到的。史蒂夫让自己露出一个小小的紧张的微笑，眼神游移：“我花了好一段时间才意识到，”他希望这听起来像个告白。“我花了更长的时间才对自己承认。但你就是我想要的那个人，托尼。你就是我一直想要的。”

 

然后托尼就只是对着他微笑，迷人又灿烂，让史蒂夫想为没有看到他面前的人踹自己的副本一脚。但至少现在史蒂夫知道为什么了。他就是这样，行了。这就是那家伙会说的。

 

Bingo。他猜对了。

 

托尼的拇指轻柔地抚过他的下巴。“我好高兴听你这么说，亲爱的，”他低语：“我知道这对你来说很难，最初，接受自己处于未来——” **这他妈？** 史蒂夫想，但他仍然保持着微笑——“你说出来这些一定很辛苦。我也想要你很久了。我好高兴你决定告诉我。”

 

“嗯，你知道的，”史蒂夫顺着他说，“我们有······呃······任务？”他希望他们有任务。他们听起像一群士兵。他瞟了一眼，托尼微微点头示意他继续。“你知道的，我们的那些任务。我快死了，呃，然后你就会重新思考人生，当那种事发生时。”

 

托尼的目光恍惚了一会儿，像是他想记起什么却没有。他微弱地笑了下：“你的确这么做了。”

 

“我今晚真的很想和你在一起，”史蒂夫尽可能真诚地说，这大部分不是装的，他硬得都可以敲钉子了。“你得告诉我怎么做，”他害羞地低下眼睛，托尼发出了另一声无助的渴望。噢，耶，进展顺利。“我——我没和男人在一起过，”他加上。他好不容易勉强自己不要为此笑出声，这值了，因为托尼又发出了一声无助的喘息。

 

史蒂夫爱死了让他发出那种声音。

 

“甜心，”托尼说，“这是我的荣幸。”

 

他们都知道这不是为了史蒂夫。但不管怎样他都会接受这个。

 

他们同时倾身靠近。托尼的头倾过一边，为史蒂夫让路，他们的嘴唇相碰了。吻漫长，缠绵，又甜蜜。史蒂夫没有控制它；一个才勉强承认自己的爱慕的男人一定会太过紧张而不敢尝试。但托尼也没有主导它；没有史蒂夫本来从一个将调情视为武器的男人身上期待的任何进攻。托尼似乎满足于缓慢地探索他的口腔，品尝他，像是他想要完全地了解他，像是他想要这个很久了。

 

当他们分开时，托尼露出一个温和的微笑，拇指划过史蒂夫的嘴唇。“这还好吗？”托尼轻声问。

 

史蒂夫希望托尼真的试着追过他的史蒂夫；另一个史蒂夫一定是疯了才会错过这个家伙。他太 _甜_ 了。

 

史蒂夫回望他微笑。“比我想象过的都要好。”

 

“从我见到你就在梦想着这个了，”托尼说，带着回忆的淡淡微笑。“我过去一直越过桌子盯着你，在那些三曲翼里无聊透顶的神盾会议上，幻想吻你是什么样的感觉。”

 

史蒂夫好奇三曲翼是个什么东西。

 

“我现在就可以吻你，任你喜欢。”史蒂夫说，倾身再次吻住他。

 

他这次更推进了些，觉得那个奇怪版本的他现在应该更自信了，他得到了回报：托尼在他怀中完全融化了，温顺，随和而充满信任。托尼在呻吟，小声喘息，为史蒂夫用力吻住他，展示他并不害怕而喘不过气。

 

“恩——，”托尼从鼻腔里发出呻吟。“你很擅长这个。”

 

史蒂夫望着托尼微笑，带着真实的喜爱，然后试着想出那个人会怎么做。没有调情。没有双关。意味着他大概不能简单地说 _我们做吧_ 。

 

“托尼？”他问，让声音里带上一点小小的不确定，像是他不知道答案是什么，好像托尼不是已经为此付过钱了。

 

“是的，亲爱的？”

 

史蒂夫再次睁大眼睛，露出一个紧张而微弱的微笑，手指抚弄着托尼的第一颗纽扣。“我们——我能——”他故意结结巴巴地说。“你愿意让我和你做爱吗？今晚？”

 

他觉得，老实说，这么说话 _真他妈诡异_ ，但托尼像霓虹灯标牌一样亮了起来，他知道自己说对了台词。

 

“我很乐意，”托尼再次吻了他。

 

史蒂夫脱掉托尼的衣服时表现得大概比一个紧张的处男急躁得多，但他可真他妈没耐心了。他觉得自己好像等了一整个晚上。托尼积极地给他帮忙，彼此的手碰撞在一起，上下交错比赛似的解开衬衫纽扣，皮带和裤子的拉链。

 

不久，托尼就四肢大张着躺在床上了。他陷在长毛绒床垫中对上方的史蒂夫微笑，眼神深沉又因欢愉而迷茫。史蒂夫上下扫视过他的身体，着迷于用目光仔细地舔舐他金色的肌肤。托尼看起来已然硬得发疼，但史蒂夫不会让自己碰他。另一个史蒂夫不会这么放肆。

 

“我能给你口交吗？”史蒂夫问。

 

托尼露出一个懒散的微笑。“请吧。”

 

史蒂夫知道其实他应该问问托尼要怎么做，他应该表现得更紧张，但是到现在他已经花了一整个晚上幻想品尝他。他已经觉得再不做就要死了。他尽可能缓慢地从托尼的胸膛一路吻下，含住了托尼的老二。

 

“噢，史蒂夫，”托尼喘息着，史蒂夫想起他有多怀念自己的伴侣能叫他的名字，而现在他身边就有一个会这么做的。“哦，史蒂夫，亲爱的，棒极了。”

 

托尼感情洋溢的赞美应该被奖励，史蒂夫使出了他知道的所有小技巧，舔舐吮吸和抚摸，玩弄托尼的双球和大腿内侧，他感觉到托尼在身下颤抖。托尼弓起身，史蒂夫又把他按下去。托尼色情地喘息着，身体神经质地颤动。他快到了，史蒂夫只是有点遗憾托尼拉开了他的头。

 

“老天啊，”托尼的胸膛仍在剧烈起伏着。“你可比我的史蒂夫对这个擅长多了。”他们瞪着对方，托尼的嘴唇愧疚地扭曲了，像是他觉得自己背叛了对方。

 

“你可以告诉他怎么做，”史蒂夫建议：“让他一边吸一边学。告诉他你有多喜欢这个。”

 

托尼大笑。“祝贺你发现了我的首选性幻想之一，亲爱的，”他慢吞吞地拉长调子，一边越过桌子，抓住润滑剂扔到史蒂夫手里。

 

“我很确定他会学得很快的，”史蒂夫向他保证，弹开盖子。“你想我干你的时候跟你说话吗，还是他能自己完成这件事？”

 

“我不想再等了。”托尼倾过臀部，一个美妙又淫荡的邀请。史蒂夫伸进一根手指时他快活地叹息。“我——嗯——，操，对，就这样，甜心——能想象他知道怎么做。”他沉思着停下：“你知道的，我以前一直好奇体液中的血清含量。我曾经有个理论是他操我可以治好我的癌症。”

 

史蒂夫停下了伸进去的两根手指。“你有癌症？”

 

他思考起超级士兵计划，那在他们所有人体内的治愈因子。在托尼的领域里，这个计划在其他人身上没成功，他说过，但在史蒂夫的家乡他们销毁了血清。他在考虑或许他能逃跑，把托尼带去那里，找到某些在天启清洗计划中幸存的科学家，把血清带给他——

 

但托尼摇了头。“过去有。现在都好多了。”他露出微笑。“没有癌症了。但是，你懂得，永远不能太绝对。谨慎为妙。所以有你在真是件好事，对吧？”

 

“嗯啊，”史蒂夫说。“是吧。我猜。”

 

托尼撅起嘴。“行吧，我大概不该对他说那个。”

 

“最好不要，”史蒂夫同意。

 

他用手指操着托尼，快速地滑动进出，曲起手指抵住托尼的前列腺，看着托尼为此喘息扭动，急促地抽气。史蒂夫硬极了，把前液滴得到处都是。他为此已经等了一晚上了。他抽出手指给自己润滑，托尼朝他咧嘴微笑，在他身下舒展着四肢，准备好等待着。

 

“来吧，亲爱的，”托尼喘着气，“我想要你用力一点。”

 

史蒂夫对准自己滑了进去，开始是缓慢而美妙的。在托尼里面和他想象的一样好：他的紧致温暖热切地欢迎着他，而托尼清楚地知道怎样挤压能让他感觉更好。托尼呻吟着，手臂环过史蒂夫的肩膀将他拉近，把腿抬起放到史蒂夫的屁股上，他看起来乖顺又自适，显然很满意这样的体位。

 

史蒂夫总是乐于付出，他抽出又更用力地顶入，托尼随着他律动，呻吟着拱起身子，完美地配合着史蒂夫的速度。史蒂夫不想现在就猛干他，因此完全没用上力气。

 “用力，”托尼喘着气，把自己扔回枕头上。汗水在他喉咙上聚成水珠。他真迷人。

 

史蒂夫把托尼的腿抬高了些，摇动着髋部向前，长而深地挺进。这感觉令人赞叹，而托尼甚至随着他的动作变得更紧了，吮吸包裹着他。他们为此同时呻吟出声。

 

“噢，对，”托尼用气声说。“像这样，就像这样，拜托，史蒂夫。”

 

听着自己的名字从托尼的口中说出简直令史蒂夫无法忍受，他一次又一次地挺进，用力地操着他，比对大多数人更用力，像托尼说的那样。他单手撑在床上，另一只手抬高托尼的腿，他绝对已经在托尼身上留下淤痕了，但托尼只是变得更狂乱，双手掠过他弯曲的肩膀，扭动呻吟着，把自己抬高，贪婪而不知羞耻，像是他能把史蒂夫的双球一并吞入。他感觉好得难以置信。

 

托尼盯着他的眼神明亮而迷乱。他恋爱了，史蒂夫知道。那不可能是爱情以外的东西。史蒂夫猜想托尼现在看着的是谁，他在想象的另一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯吗？没关系，史蒂夫不介意。他更猛烈地顶进，为托尼回应的微笑而赞叹。史蒂夫觉得自己的副本绝对可以为此而活。

 

“我要到了，”托尼呻吟着，而史蒂夫意识到，他的高潮也在积蓄。“史蒂夫，亲爱的，碰碰我——”

 

史蒂夫一只手包裹住托尼的阴茎，替他手淫，又快又紧，托尼哭喊着射了出来，全都溅在自己的小腹上。史蒂夫的高潮也撞击了他，他射在了托尼里面。欢愉占据了他的脑海，眼前是一片令人眼花缭乱的明亮，他颤抖着，一次又一次地射出来。

 

他滑出去，不管下面的一团糟乱。托尼把他拉近，手指在史蒂夫的发间滑动，让史蒂夫的脑袋靠在自己的胸膛上，一只手臂搂住史蒂夫。他的一只手仍然放在史蒂夫的头发上，玩弄着他的马尾，史蒂夫意识到他没有叫他把头发放下来。

 

“你喜欢我的头发？”这不是他想问的，但他把脑子射出去以后就变得口无遮拦了。

 

“我喜欢，”托尼说。“但我不觉得我能让我的史蒂夫也留一个。真可惜。”

 

史蒂夫抬起头再次吻了托尼，只是顺手。现在的吻更慢。更甜蜜、慵懒。伴着余韵的美好。这是好久以来史蒂夫感觉过的最好的事。

 

“谢谢你，”托尼轻声咕哝。“迁就我。”

 

“我不介意，”史蒂夫向他保证。“而且，如果你有注意到的话，我度过了一段美好的时光。”

 

托尼轻笑。“你当然是了。”

 

托尼的目光再次变得遥远而恍惚。

 

“你在想着他，对吗？”史蒂夫问。

 

“嗯——”托尼承认了，带着淡淡的微笑：“一般是的。”

 

“如果他不想要你，”史蒂夫说，“那他就是个傻瓜。我讨厌想象任何一个领域里的我是个傻蛋。你应该告诉他。”

 

托尼叹了口气，沉默了很长一段时间。

 

“我觉得我错过了这个机会，”他话语中有些古怪的焦虑。

 

史蒂夫眨眨眼。“什么？”

 

“你有没有过我们不该在这的感觉？”托尼问。他再次停下了。“看，我来的那个领域，我们是一团糟。我打开了一扇本来不应该存在的门，然后另一个曼哈顿就出现在我们的上空，现在那里有两个我，在同一个领域。”他轻轻地哼了一声。“我在杜姆圣域的唯一原因就是我想悄悄四处侦查一下，有没有其他领域发生了相似的事情。但是在杜姆发现之前我们没有太多时间。我觉得他会气疯的。”他做了个鬼脸。“另一个我显然和他有段过去。”

 

史蒂夫皱起眉头。“这和我们是否该在这里有什么关系？那是什么意思？”

 

“我有时会做梦，”托尼安静地说。“我梦见一个不属于杜姆的世界，夜空中亮着星星，大地上没有纷杂的领域。”他停下了。“而你，在我那个世界，在我的领域里的——但只是在梦里，你已经不在了。你——你死了。”

 

托尼快速眨动眼睛，泪水落在他的面颊上。

 

“嘿，”史蒂夫抚过托尼额前的碎发。“我没有过那样的梦，但我觉得——如果你觉得那是真的话，如果你觉得你会失去他——那就告诉他。回到你的曼哈顿。现在就告诉他。开心一点。”

 

托尼哼哼：“我可不擅长这个，亲爱的。”

 

“你让我开心，”史蒂夫说，坚定地。“你也要开心。让他高兴。我知道你可以的。”

 

“真的？”

 

“真的，”史蒂夫重复。

 

一个不属于杜姆的世界。这念头在史蒂夫心里扎下了根，就像生命之树的种子。他可能不会拥有自由，但他还有希望。托尼把这给了他，一件珍贵的礼物。

 

“你会没事吗？”托尼问。“我是说，这不会很简单的。”

 

“我没事，”史蒂夫说，这么说感觉就是对的。“我会没事的。我有个朋友，和一只恐龙。如果某一天，世界不再属于杜姆，我会在那看着的。我像你保证。”

 

或许，在那个世界，会有另一个托尼，一个属于他的。

 

托尼微笑着再次吻了他：“听起来值得为之奋斗。”

 

“绝对的，”史蒂夫说。“还有，托尼，今晚剩下的时间我都在这。如果你想的话我可以留下好多痕迹。让他嫉妒。我可是个小气得要死的男人，你知道的。这肯定有用。”

 

“用尽一切手段，”托尼大笑着说，“来啊，陷害我。我喜欢你。”

 

“及时行乐，”史蒂夫说着，再次把托尼压进床里。

 

窗外，夜空依然是最深沉的漆黑，一如既往，但现在，史蒂夫猜想，有着星星会是什么样。

 

 


End file.
